NoNeed For Lies
by Danniiee13
Summary: Gabriella has loves Troy for ever, But Troy doesnt show any emotion to her,What happens when he admits his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

You might want to increase the font size :)

**You might want to increase the font size :)**

**NoNeed For Lies**

Gabriella sat nervously in the gym, Watching the Wildcats play basketball. This game ment everything to superstar Troy Bolton. There again, every game did. Gabriella love Troy so much, She showed some sort of affection towards him, but got none back. She couldnt concentrate well, Troy was scoring baskets, yet she couldnt help but think about how she could have him. He never showed any emotion towards her, and normally blanked her when she tried to talk to him, She didnt know why, she thought he hated her guts, and had no reason to.

However, on the court, Troy couldnt concentrate, He also loved Gabriella, but didnt like to show it, scared of what his friends might think of him. He looked cautiously around the gym, at first, looking for her, Wondering if she would turn up to support his team. When he finally spotted her, he could carry on with his game, knowing his one true love was watching his every move. Now Troy, knew that Gabi fancied him, and wanted to go out, But Gabi didnt know that Troy fancied her...Which made the whole getting together thing, really hard.

After the game, Gabriella walked down to Troy, hoping that he would show some sort of emotion towards her being. "Well done" She smiled :) Troy turned round " Gabi! Thanks," Troy Replied. Gabriella was overwhelmed!! He actually talked to her, hes never talked to her, ever. "So, you want to, umm go get like, a coffee tonight or somthing?" She asked, Not actually expecting a reply. "Yeah, that would be nice, Shall i, umm pick you up around 7?" Gabriella was so happy! He wanted to go out, it wasnt an official date, but they were going to get coffees!! "Yeah that would be great"

With that, They walked out of the gym, both smiling.

**Sorry it wasnt very long i just wanted to get it going**

R&R pls


	2. The Date

Heres the next Chapter, hope you enjoy, Please Review!

* * *

That night, Gabriella Placed on a simple, yet effective outfit

That night, Gabriella Placed on a simple, yet effective outfit. A white cardigan and some jeans. She was so excited. Beep! Beep!

Gabriella, grabbed her bag, Kissed her mum, And ran outside. Troy was outside in his car. Running as fast as she could, She ran to the car, And jumped in. "Troy…You look…Amazing!" She said. "Oh, Right, Um, Thanks, You look really nice too, And umm I hope you don't mind, But the coffee shop seemed lame, for like, a first date…" He began Gabriella Sighed "Sorry…" Troy smiled, "No, don't worry, how about we go to the cinema instead?"

Without an answer, He started the car and set of towards the cinemas.

_Inside the Cinema_

Troy leaned over and put his arm round Gabriella. A large smile grew over Gabi's face, This was the most magical night for her, and she was spending it with the most fabulous guy! They watched their movie, ate their popcorn and made an exit from the cinema.

They parked up outside Gabi's House and They stared into each others eyes. "Ill walk you to your door" Troy remarked.

Stood outside her door, Troy whispered into her ear " I love you Gabi…" "I love you too" She replied. Troy put his arms around Gabi, And they shared their first kiss.

* * *

The next day, Gabi walked into school with a huge grin on her face, She was so taken aback by last nights antics, That she walked right into her best friend, Taylor. "Woah Gab, Whats up with you? Daydreaming are we?" She asked. "Taylor, I went out with troy last night, it was amazing, we went to the cinema, and we kissed" She screamed these words at her friend. Taylor was really happy for Gabriella, she knew it would work out in the end for her friend. "Toy, I'm scared of seeing him today, what will he say?" Question Gab "Well, we will soon find out…" Toy said.

Just then, Troy walked round the corner, saw Gab, and smiled…

* * *

There you go, Sorry its abit crap, i rushed it as many people subscribed to the story. So i thought i might as well carry on.

Please Review for more!


End file.
